Could You Be Anymore Adorable?
by CHOCOLATECHIPZ7744
Summary: Just random Pricefield drabbles and one-shots that are filled with sweetness.
1. Repeated Kisses (Slight AU)

I could hear the sound of waves making their way through the water and the sound of seagulls flying around us. However, I somewhat tuned out those sounds and they soon became only background noises. I was too focused on the shivers I felt all over my body as Chloe held me. She was peppering me with kisses on my neck, making her way to my jawline, and then to my lips. I let out small moans of pleasure, resulting in Chloe giving me a smug ass look. I knew not to give her any death stares because I already knew what she was gonna do. She actually decided to let me off the hook and _not_ tease me about it; for now anyway. Instead, she does something I totally wasn't expecting at first, but I knew what was coming now.

"You're so fucking adorable," she whispered. And you know what? She actually sounded pretty sincere when she said it. I then rested my head on her shoulder, and gently clutched the back of Chloe's white tank top, taking in her scent. Chloe placed a kiss on my ear and began to stroke my back. After a few minutes, I lifted my hand so that I could rewind.

' _Wowser, this is like, the fifth time I'm doing this,'_ I thought. ' _Although, I probably shouldn't tell Chloe about it. Even if there's a good chance that it would turn her on._

Time then began to reverse, "erasing" the events of what just happened. Well, for Chloe at least. Me on the other hand, not so much.

 **AN: I know you all are guilty of rewinding just so you could kiss Chloe over and over again (lol). ;D Anyway, tell me what you think. And feel free to send me Pricefield prompts if you want to. :)**


	2. I'll Wait For You (AU)

We lay there peacefully on the train tracks, gazing up at the sunset. My hella adorable girlfriend was snuggling against me, occasionally placing soft kisses on my cheeks and jaw. I tugged her closer and began to massage her back. I then noticed from the corner of my eye that Max was giving me a concerned look, so I turned my head to make eye contact with her.

"What's up babe?" I asked.

"You know, you've been acting kinda weird lately," she stated awkwardly.

"Really? How so?" I asked, giving her a raised eyebrow in question.

To be honest, I was actually playing dumbass. I had a feeling as to what Max was getting at.

"You've been somewhat distant," she answered.

' _Bingo.'_

"Oh," was all I could muster.

"Is something bothering you?" Max sat up to look directly at me, her eyes were filled with worry. ' _Damn, she stresses about everything_.'

"It's nothing, okay?" I said as I took out a cigarette from my jacket, lighting it up and inhaling the taste.

"Chlo, I know you're a pretty good liar, but you can't lie to me."

"It really isn't a big deal."

"Of course it is! You're my girlfriend, so if something's troubling you then I want you to tell me."

"It's just a bunch of bullshit," I continue to press on.

"Chloe," Max's face began to harden as she crossed her arms. Now I knew she was serious. She was giving me her, 'You better tell me what the fuck is going on or else' face. Max is so sweet and doesn't get pissed off very often. But when she did, she could be hella scary, and also kinda sexy in a way. She could also be stubborn at times, sometimes as bad as me. As cute as it was, it can be difficult. But at least I know where she gets it from. I really am a good bad influence on her.

"Fine, you win hippie," I let out a deep sigh as I sat up to face her.

"I'm all ears."

"Okay, so… we've been dating for awhile now…" Max cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, almost seven months."

"Yeah, so… uh…" I felt my face become warm. I'm sure that my cheeks were a deep shade of red; I was embarrassed as fuck. Max and I never really talked about sex before. At least not when it's about us. But despite that, I've been thinking about it for awhile. I figured since we've been together for awhile, we could move onto the next step. We've done everything: held hands, kissed, cuddled, and even made out a few times (well, maybe more than a few times...). But there's still more… that I wanna do with her; I want this really bad. I've even thought about how it would play out if we slept together. I know it probably makes me sound like a pervert, but I can't help but think of Max in that way, she's so beautiful and adorable. I want to be intimate with her. Although, if Max doesn't want to go any further than where we are now, then that's perfectly OK. But I'm scared to tell her how I feel because I'm afraid she'll think that I'm just dating her to get into her pants and that I'm taking advantage of her. That would probably be the worst possible reaction out of her.

"Look, Max, I'm not sure how else I'm gonna say it, so I'm just gonna come straight out." She looked at me intensely, not saying a word.

"I want to have sex with you…" ' _Damn, that came out a lot more straightforward than I wanted it to.'_ Max's face turned bright red. Her eyes widened and darted into a different direction, not wanting to look at me. Just realizing how creepy and demanding I probably sounded, I grabbed Max's hands and began to explain.

"But we don't have to if you don't want to. If you're not up to it, then that's completely fine." The words were spewing from my mouth, so I could barely understand what the hell I just said.

"Chloe, I…"

"I don't want you to think that I'm taking advantage of you. If you don't wanna do it, I won't get upset at all. All I care about are your feelings right now. I know that I can be a selfish bitch at times, but when it comes to shit like this, I'd rather not be an ass and fuck everything up." Okay, now I was rambling, but I had to say what was on my mind.

"I know you wouldn't take advantage of me, Chloe. I know you love me and I love you too, so I want us to be intimate. It's not that I don't want to have sex… it's just that I'm not sure if I'm ready yet. I've also been thinking about it a lot. And whenever I do, I get extremely anxious… And not really the good kind of anxious."

I reached out and cupped Max's cheeks, connecting our foreheads together.

"It's alright, I understand completely. I'm just happy that you were honest with me. And I'll wait for you until you're absolutely ready. I'll wait forever if I have to."

I closed my eyes and gave Max a long, passionate, tender kiss. Her eyes were half-lidded as she let out a sigh of contentment, wrapping her arms around my neck. After a few minutes, I took her hands and began to place tiny pecks along her fingers and her palm. God, this girl is my fucking angel.

 **AN: October 20th... geez that's a while away! DX Oh well, on the bright side, that gives me more time to post fanfiction before things get crazy. And besides, as much as I want to play EP5, I think I'd rather have it take longer than be rushed to be honest. I know it'll be worth the wait. :D**


	3. Halloween Party (AU)

**AN: This took me forever to type. And I'm not sure I even like it to be honest. It's meh but whatever. :1 This story is somewhat AU so if you notice weird stuff then that's why (lol). I guess it's a little early for Halloween fics but I wanted to get this up before the finale (OMFG Only one more day! I can't believe we've been waiting about three months since episode four. The wait felt like forever… but it also seemed to go by really fast. 0.0) But it's October anyway so who cares. Anyway, tell me what you think and please send prompts if you can. I wanna know your guy's ideas. :) I may not reply to reviews much, BUT I PROMISE I DO READ ALL OF THE REVIEWS I GET. Even though it's not that many (lol). XD**

"Baaaaabbbbeee, do we have to? I don't wanna go to some lame ass party," Chloe complained as she flopped on Max's bed.

"C'mon sweetie, It'll be fun. Besides, I already promised Dana we would go," Max explained.

"Goddamnit, you're killing me woman!"

Max made her lip quiver as she gave Chloe her undeniably cute puppy dog eyes. "Please Chlo, for me?"

"Trying to win me over with those adorable huh?" Chloe smirked.

"Maybe," Max let out a tiny giggle.

"Okay fine, you win sista. But if weren't so fucking cute, you'd be shit outta luck," stated the punk with a wink.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. You would've caved eventually because you can't say no to me," Max replied with a huge grin.

"Yeah, cuz I guess you have me wrapped around your little finger. So anyway, what are we gonna wear for the party?" Chloe asked.

"Ooh! I picked some stuff up from the Dollar Store and the Goodwill yesterday." Max grabbed the box that was placed next to her bed, gathering the contents inside.

"I got us some pirate gear and shit. It'll be like when we were kids," Max let out a smile."

"Fuck Max this is great. This really brings me back to our childhood. We're toats gonna have the raddest costumes at the party!" Max could almost see the sparkles in the older woman's eyes as she beamed.

"Wowser, total 180 Che. Now you're all excited about the party?" Max questioned.

"Hell yeah! I've always wanted to play pirates again with you some day. And if I have to go to some fucked up party, then so be it."

"Can I ask why you were so pissed about going?" The brunette asked.

"I dunno baby," Chloe nervously began to rub the back of her head. "I know there's gonna be cool people going. Like Dana obviously, she's alright. And Trevor and Justin are cool of course, so is Kate, As for Warren… well he's alright but it's so hella awkward for me knowing how fucking in love with you he was, and the fact that you kinda broke his heart to be honest cuz of me. I mean I know he's with that Brooke chick and all which makes things a little better, but still...And then there's Nathan and Victoria… Victoria was a total bitch to you, and Nathan as you know is a complete asshole…"

"I know things are still a bit awkward with Warren but it'll just continue to get better. At least he accepts our relationship and that's all that matters. As for Nathan and Victoria, Victoria has been less of a bitch to me lately, now that I've been hanging out with Dana a little more. And Nathan, hasn't really been talking to me or anything, which is a good thing. I know it's really weird for people like us to be going to a Vortex Club party, but Dana was practically begging me to come to the party, so I just couldn't say no," Max continued to explain.

"Maxaroni, always the people pleaser." Chloe grinned as she wrapped her arm around her girlfriend.

"Yeah, it's a bit of a problem," Max sighed.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm like that too. With just you of course." The punk delivered a tender kiss on Max's cheek, planting kisses down her neck and finding her ticklish spot. The smaller girl let out an eruption of giggles, gently nudging her girlfriend.

"Chloe stop that tickles!" Chloe obeyed and stopped her little "attack." She made a fake sad face as she crawled behind Max, wrapping her arms around the photographer, and placing her hands on Max's stomach.

"You're mean. You won't even let the love of your life give you kisses," The rebel joked. Max turned her head and planted a passionate kiss.

"There, is that better?" Max chuckled.

"You are forgiven." Chloe let out a content sigh as she pulled the younger the younger girl closer, trying to make the contact as close as possible. Max responded by leaning against Chloe, placing her hands on hers.

Two weeks later

"So how do I look Captain Chloe?" Max asked as she adjusted her bandanna.

"Hella adorable first mate Max, I'm really digging the bandana and belt stash. And the eyepatch brings me back," Chloe grinned.

"And I see you still have the same pirate hat from when we were kids," the brunette commented. "Also, your tattoo looks very sexy with the pirate getup, suites it very well."

Chloe slowly swayed herself towards Max, resting her hands on the shorter girl's hips.

"Soooo does it turn you on?" Chloe asked as she waggled her eyebrows.

Max stood on her toes to give taller girl a quick peck on the lips, "Totally, she replied with a giggle.

As Chloe leaned in for another kiss, their moment was soon interrupted when Max's phone began to ring.

"Well uh… Guess I better see who that is," said Max. She then headed towards Chloe's desk where she placed her cell phone. Max swiped her touch screen and entered her correct password for access. Then opened the text that she received. It was from Dana.

 **DANA- Hey girl where r u? The party has already started! You and ur bitch Chloe are still coming right?**

Max rolled her eyes at Dana's text, yet couldn't remove the smile from her face. She remembered when Dana referred to Warren as her "bitch." But ever since she found out about Max and Chloe getting together, that title now belongs to the punk/Even though Max feels it should be the other way around, she could never tell Dana that… Then she might have to explain her and Chloe's romantic/sex life. And Dana already knows too much, along with almost everyone else in Arcadia Bay. Fucking rumors.

 **MAX- Yeah we were just about to leave. Be there soon.**

"Who was that?" Chloe asked.

"It was Dana. She wanted to know where we're at," Max informed.

"Oh, then we better get going then. You ready?"

"Yep. You?"

"Yeah, just gotta go grab the car keys and we're outta here."

On the way to Blackwell. Chloe played some of her favorite punk rock songs. Max enjoyed Chloe's music, but wanted to listen to her own too. She asked Chloe if she could enter one of her CD's, the punk nodded in response. Chloe didn't want to admit it, but she kind of liked some of Max's songs.

Chloe rested her left elbow on the window of truck, as she stole a glance at Max. Max noticed right away and displayed a warm smile as she reached out her hand towards Chloe, an invitation to hold hands. The punk didn't hesitate as she put her left hand back on the wheel, using her right hand to hold onto Max's. The two held hands the rest of the way there, with the occasional thumb rubs and gentle grasps.

Soon after, the two girls made it to the school parking lot. A lot of the parking spots were taken, but they somehow managed to find a space that the truck could (barely) fit.

"Damn, it's so packed," said Max.

"Yeah no shit, must me one hell of a party," Chloe replied as she turned off the ignition, placing her keys in her pocket. Max thought it was really cute that Chloe had that robot panda keychain. She wondered how long she had it, maybe she should ask Chloe sometime. The pirate duo then got out of the truck, making their way towards Blackwell's indoor pool. They could already hear music escaping from the building, along with some people outside laughing and joking around, some of which already looked to be a bit buzzed and maybe even a little high. There were also tons of Halloween decorations all over the place, probably a lot of Dana's doing.

As Chloe and Max entered the party, they spotted Dana right away, dancing with Trevor. Dana was dressed as an 80's girl, her costume screaming neon. It was actually kind of cool, she did stand out that's for sure. As for Trevor, he was dressed as a hobo. Pretty humorous and seems like something he might be for Halloween. -The photography could hear Dana laughing and teasing at Trevor for the way he danced. Trevor was aware that he wasn't exactly the best dancer, and just laughed along with her. Max couldn't help but smile at the two of them, they were just so good together. They didn't give a shit about what anyone else thought, as if they were in their own little world. Dana is sure to be much happier with Trevor than she ever was with Logan.

"Max! Chloe! You two dorks get over here!" Dana called. Max waved at Dana as she and Chloe headed her way.

"Hey Dana, where's Juliet?" Max asked.

"Oh, she and Zachary were actually with us a few minutes ago. But they claimed that they wanted some "alone" time," Dana playfully rolled her eyes. "Probably making out right now. Anyway, glad you two could make it. I really love the pirate costumes, very cute."

"I dunno," said Trevor. "Looks more badass to me. Especially Chloe with her tattoo."

"Fuck yeah!" Chloe put out her fist, soon fist bumping Trevor.

"In fact," Chloe continued, "Max said my tattoo looked _hella_ sexy with the costume," she smirked.

Max placed her head on her forehead, feeling her face grow hot. Conversations like that with Chloe were meant to be kept between the two of them. Well, at least that's how Max felt anyway. Dana and Trevor chuckled at Chloe's comment. Max could have sworn she heard Dana whisper, "They're so sweet." Max let out a small glare towards Dana, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Chloe please-"

"Oh babe, I'm just messing with you," The older girl said as she slung her arm around Max's shoulders. "Besides, everyone knows we're hella gay anyway."

"Oh yeah, Dana told me you two were together. It's about time."

Chloe laughed, "Yeah it sure is."

"Soooooo you guy's wanna dance with us? The more the merrier right?" Dana asked. Chloe nodded enthusiastically, following Dana and Trevor as she dragged Max along. She took both of Max's hands in her's, encouraging the brunette to dance.

"C'mon hippie, dance with me!" Chloe beamed. Despite still being a little embarrassed, Max couldn't help but be amused by Chloe's behavior. She really was a party girl.

"Jesus Chloe," Max giggled, "You're crazy!"

"I'm just getting started!"

The two continued to dance along with Trevor and Dana for awhile. stifling laughs and giggles as they moved their bodies along with the rhythm of the music. Occasionally singing the lyrics of the song. Later the two pirates decided to leave Trevor and Dana alone, making their way to a different section of the dance floor. Their movements becoming a bit more… heated. The taller girl gave the shorter girl's neck a few nips here and there, as her hands crawled to the middle of Max's back, under her shirt.

"He-here?" Max questioned. She tried to keep her composure, but the shivers that she kept receiving from Chloe's touch wasn't exactly helping.

"Oh, uh. Is that okay? I just figured since I saw a bunch of other people doing it, and no one was really looking, and we getting kinda close anyway… But I'll stop, I'm sorry."

"No, no it's okay… We can keep going, let's just slow down a little."

"Sure thing Maxi," Chloe smiled. As Max wrapped her arms around the punk's neck, Chloe soon noticed Warren stepping in through the doorway, along with Brooke and Kate.

"Oh, well here's comes your buddy Warren," said Chloe.

"It's alright Chloe," Max said.

"Yeah um, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get something to drink, you want anything?"

"Chloe it'll be-"

"I promise I'll be right back. I just gotta… prepare myself." Before Max could say much more, Chloe headed towards the drink bar, leaving Max alone on the dance floor. Sudden Warren appeared out of no where, saying her name. Or maybe not Warren, but perhaps Doc from Back to The Future along with a nerd and a Marshmallow.

"Hey Super Max,"

"Oh, hey Warren. I really like your guy's costumes. I had a feeling you'd go sci-fi, Brooke's nerd costume is pretty funny, and Kate Marsh dressed as a Marshmallow is just… golden," Max chuckled.

Kate laughed along with Warren and Brooke. "Yeah, it was Alyssa's idea," the blonde explained. "I couldn't think of what I wanted to be, so she helped me out. And that's what she came up with."

"What made you want to dress up like a pirate?" Brooke asked as she crossed her arms, "It does look pretty impressive for something that doesn't have a lot of material though," she continued.

"Well, when me and Chloe were kids we'd dress up as pirates all the time. So I just figured why not?"

"Oh yeah… where is Chloe?" Warren asked. "She didn't run off because of me did she…?"

"Oh no, no! She just went to get herself a drink, she should be back soon." It was then that Chloe actually came back to Max's side, as if she knew Max was mentally calling her. She appeared with a beer bottle in hand. Very little was draken yet, but it seemed to relax her a little bit.

"Hey Kate, Hey Brooke," Chloe placed her fist in front of her mouth as she began to clear her throat, "Hello Warren."

"Hi Chloe," Warren said with a sincere smile.

The five teens talked for awhile, mostly about school and random things. It was still slightly awkward with Warren around. It actually okay and better than expected. Well, to Max anyway. Warren and Brooke eventually left to talk to other people, leaving Kate with Chloe and Max.

"I see things are still a little weird between the three of you," Kate stated.

"Yeah, pretty much," Max sighed. "But it didn't turn out so bad."

"So how are things with you Kate?" Chloe asked. "I hope Victoria hasn't been being much of an ass to you anymore," The punk continued, an obvious hint of irritation in her voice.

"Not so much now, she's actually been somewhat nice to me. I'm not sure why though. It was really hard but at least I had a few friends to back me up," Kate said with a smile.

"Of course Kate, we always have your back," said Max. "I actually didn't think you'd want to come because of her actually.

"I didn't at first, but Warren and Brooke talked me into it."

"Well then,I think there's a good chance she won't bug you. When she saw me getting a drink she didn't say or do anything. It surprised me," said Chloe.

"It's possible that she's going through a lot of shit so she just doesn't have the energy," said Kate. "Or maybe she feels bad… But anyway," Kate said as she shook her head. It was obvious she wanted to evade the subject. "Enough about Victoria, you guys want to grab a meal at the Two Whales with me on Sunday? I've been meaning to ask you two for awhile now. It seems that the three of us don't hang out as much as we should to be honest."

"Sure, why not?" The duo responded simultaneously.

Kate stuck around with Chloe and Max for awhile until she decided to head back to Warren and Brooke, along with other friends, leaving Chloe and Max alone once again as they headed for the dance floor.

"Daaammmmnnnn, that was some party," the punk slurred. She threw her jacket and pirate hat across the room, also kicking off her boots.

"Hey, hey, don't just throw everything across my room," Max half joked.

"Babe not now. I don't feel well and I'm not -hiccup- in the mood."

"Well it's not my fault you decided to get drunk," the photographer sighed.

Chloe flopped on Max's couch and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. "Well, looks like I'll be getting high tomorrow for sure. Let's hope Step-Pepper doesn't find out though -hiccup-."

"I suppose this means you'll be getting high in _my_ room then?"

"...Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry sweetie… But you know I'm careful right. And you've never gotten caught." Chloe reached over to pull Max onto her lap. Her moves were a bit slow and sloppy, Max almost fell over. Yup, that's drunk Chloe for you. "Besides, I'll make... make it up to you," Chloe whispered in Max's ear. She could smell the alcohol from her breath.

"I'm listening."

"Well, you've been talking about… how we haven't been on a date in awhile, so -hiccup- why don't we go on one. We could go to the… beach next weekend and have a picnic. You could take pictures too…"

Max let out a deep sigh. "Price, you really are terrible you know that?"


	4. Together Forever (Headcanon)

**AN: Okay so I wasn't planning on writing anything after the finale but I needed something to cope with... I honestly do not know how I will function in school tomorrow (today). I highly doubt I will be getting much sleep... Anyway, this fanfic has spoilers, so if you have not either watched or played episode five, then I suggest you do so before you start reading. This story actually is based off the Chloe sacrifice ending, so if you haven't seen that one, I also recommend reading this later. Hope you enjoy this drabble. :)**

 **PS: It starts off a little depressing but bear with me.**

My body is rotting. You can't even count the number of dark spots and wrinkles that appear on my skin. And as I continue to lay here as my I feel constant pain all very my body. Even if I just move an inch, I feel as if a giant boulder is crushing me or thousands of sharp needles stabbing my skin. _Oh god… the syringes..._ It even hurts to breathe.

I want to die.

I want this pain and suffering to end.

I wanted to see her again.

The doctors say I probably won't live much longer. My heartbeat is irregular, my respiratory is failing, and getting stroke at this age only makes things worse. I suppose I could pass on any day now. But of course I'm not scared at all, this is what I want, for this nightmare to end.

It's only been four days since I've been in the hospital, yet it's felt like years. Even to to this day, they still frighten me,

I felt myself getting weary, so I placed my book back on the little nightstand and slowly closed my eyes. And quickly fell asleep.

The next thing I knew I was in a room, surrounded by white. I felt the hairs on my neck stand up as I thought of the possibility of being in the dark room again. Without my powers. But there was no sign of Mr. Jefferson, or any of his camera's or fucked up "equipment." There was nothing or no one here, but I called out anyway.

"Hello! Is anyone there!" My voice sounded much different, much younger. I looked down at the clothes I was wearing. I had my old "Jane Doe" shirt on, along with my grey jacket, blue jeans, and shoes. I even had my shoulder bag. I then looked at my hands, I didn't see a single wrinkle or dark spot. Same as the rest of my skin as I felt all over my face.

I was in my eighteen year old self again.

Was this for real?

"Max?" I heard a young woman's voice call out in a soft whisper. I saw a girl dressed as a punk with blue hair.

It was her. It was Chloe.

"Max!" She rushes towards me and pulls me into a tight hug. I wanted to hug her back. But I was in so much shock. I could not believe this was happening.

"I… I missed you so much," she breathed. I gave her a dumbfounded expression. I wanted to tell her how much I missed her too… How much I loved her… But the words just wouldn't come out.

"Hey", she said with a warm smile, softly cupping my cheeks. "You haven't forgotten me, have you?" Her tone quickly went from pleasant, to worried.

"N-no of course not," I managed to choke out. "I never could Chloe… Actually, I'm surprised you still remember me, after… what I did."

"I… didn't remember anything at first. But soon after, I started to regain all of my memories," Chloe explained.

"Either way I'm just… _so_ happy to see you again," I whispered. Chloe once again cupped my cheeks, placing a tender kiss on my lips. It was sudden but we both needed this.

The kiss was sweet and romantic, just like the one we shared during the storm. _Damn, I almost forgot how soft her lips were._ Our lips lingered for a second as Chloe placed her forehead against mine. I closed my eyes, savoring the touch.

"Now we can be together again forever now. Without anything, or anyone getting our way," Chloe cooed.

"God I missed you," I breathed. A hiccup escaped from Chloe's mouth. I opened my eyes and saw tears rolling down her cheeks. I could taste her tears on my lips as I kissed them away. Chloe took my hand as her arm whipped the remaining tears from her eyes. I gave her a warm smile, which she gladly returned. She gently pulled me in a random direction of the white area, taking me to the place in which she came from.

There are so many things I want to talk with her about. And now we have all the time in the world.

 **I know that Chloe probably doesn't have any memories of Max prior to five years ago. But maybe (hopefully) she regains those other memories back? o.o I don't even know if that's possible, but I don't really care right now. :1**


	5. Can't Unsee (AU)

A/N: Basically an AU; no rewind powers, death, or any missing girls. I got the idea for this fanfiction after playing episode one of BtS.

Max lets out a sigh of relief as soon as she steps out of Ms. Grant's classroom; first semester finals were finally over, so now all the students could have a relaxing weekend without having to worry about any tests… for awhile anyway.

Max spots Brooke taking out her phone, probably about ready to play a game as she walks towards her locker. Since all of her tests were done, and it was a Friday, Max was in an extremely good mood, and she also felt like socializing a little bit.

"Hey Brooke," the photographer greeted.

"Oh, hey Max," Brooke took a quick glance up at Max before returning to her phone to pause her game. "Haven't talked to you in awhile. How did the test go for you?" Brooke asked.

"I think I did okay, I'm not really much of a science nerd," Max admitted. "But I've been studying my ass off so I couldn't have done too poorly. What about you?"

"I think I did good," said Brooke. "Although biology isn't my biggest strength. I'm more into meteorology and chemistry as you might know. Although…" the scientist began to blush. "Warren and I did study a little bit to prep for finals, so that really helped."

Max grinned at the blushing Blackwell student before her. "You two are really cute together."

"Oh… um, thank you, Max…" Brooke covered her mouth in an attempt to cover an incoming cough. Warren and Brooke have been dating for about a month now and they were actually working out well so far. At first, there were complications between the three of them due to Warren having feelings for Max. But Max just didn't see Warren in that way, and also harbored feelings for someone else. Someone of which that has blue hair and enjoys punk rock music. But eventually, Warren got over his crush and moved on to a much suitable candidate. Now, Max just had to worry about _her_ personal love issues.

"You're welcome Brooke," said Max. "I'll catch you later okay? I don't want to keep you from your game for too long."

"Oh, okay. Well, you know where to find me if you ever want someone to talk about with," Brooke joked.

Max giggled, "will do."

The two girls went their separate ways; Brooke was walking towards her locker, still on her phone, while Max headed towards the bus stop. She decided to pay her best friend Chloe a surprise visit since she couldn't make much time to hang out due to all that studying she had to commit to. However, now that her finals were over, she had much more time on her hands. Max then soon made it to her destination, putting on her earbuds as _Crosses_ began to play by José González. When the school bus shortly arrived, Max greeted the bus driver with a shy smile before giving him the directions to Chloe's house. The brunette then made her way to the middle of the bus and picked a seat. It was nice, not too far like the way back, but not all the way up front either. Also, there weren't too many students riding the bus today. Max was on the bus listening to her music for about 15 minutes before being dropped off at Chloe's house. As the bus was about to yield by the Price's home, Max saw a car park by the house. A woman stepped out of the car with blonde hair and a large blue hair clip to keep her pony tail intact, along with a Two Whale's diner uniform; Joyce must be coming home from her shift. Joyce noticed the bus stop by her house, and assuming it was Max, she decided to wait for her. The photographer rises from her seat soon after the bus comes to a complete stop. She thanks the bus driver before descending down the steps and heading towards Joyce.

"Why hello Max Caulfield, it's good to see you."

"Hey Joyce, how are you?" Max asked.

"Oh, just tired. It was a really long day today. And of course, in the morning' it can get pretty packed. I'm just glad to be home." Joyce replied as she got out her keys to unlock the front door.

"Yeah, I understand. School finals have been a real pain…" the brunette sighed.

"Those ended today though, huh? How'd you do?" Joyce asked.

"I think I did alright. As long as I passed, that's all that matters."

"Well, I'm sure you did fine. You're a bright young woman," Joyce stated.

"Thanks, Joyce," Max said as she put her right hand on her left adding her famous shy smile.

The Two Whale's employee entered the kitchen as Max followed, gathering assorted seasonings from the cabinets, along with the plates and silverware.

"You'll be stayin' for dinner, won't you Max?" Joyce asked.

"Oh, yeah. I was thinking of spending the weekend here with Chloe if that's okay…"

"Of course Max, you're always welcome here. Chloe is probably up in her room if you wanna go say 'hi.'"

Max then turned her attention towards the stairway and made her way upstairs. She made it to Chloe's bedroom door, which was closed. Max made a few knocks on the door before waiting for a reply, which she didn't get. Max tried knocking for the second time and once again, no response. The photographer then turned the doorknob, slowly opening the door revealed Chloe sprawled out on her bed and looked liked to be Chloe touching herself. She was wearing earbuds and the punk's eyes were closed; she looked like she was in utter bliss. Max, on the other hand, stood there completely frozen in shock, unsure of what to do. Should she get the hell out of there and maybe text Chloe that she had 'just arrived' as if nothing happened. After all, Chloe was listening to her music (porn) with her phone. Or should she interrupt Chloe's... session right here right now? Damn, if only Max could rewind time; then she could have prevented this awkward moment. It was then that Chloe opened her eyes and saw Max standing there.

"Shit! Max!" Chloe yelped. The bluenette quickly removed her hand from her private area and covered herself up with a blanket.

"How long were you standing there?" Chloe breathed.

"Um… er not long at all… I literally just walked in and saw you… um, yeah. I knocked but you weren't answering so…" Max explained awkwardly.

"Well, fuck. You know you could have called or texted me, right?" Chloe turned her head, looking and sounding quite vexed. "Besides, how did you even get in? No one's home other than me. And there's no way I would've heard the doorbell."

"I wanted my visit to be a surprise, and Joyce let me in," Max answered.

"Shit, Joyce is back…? guess her shift ended early. She wasn't supposed to come home 'till around six."

"Well, I'm sorry I walked in on you. But I wasn't expecting you to be masturbating in all honesty." Max started to get defensive.

Before Chloe could respond, she was cut off by the sound of her mother's voice calling from downstairs.

"Dinner's ready! Come grub before your dinner gets's cold!" Joyce called.

Chloe sighed before she pulled herself out of bed, putting on a pair of boxers and sweat pants.

"Let's get going, hippie. I'll meet you downstairs. I gotta, uh… wash my hands."

"Yeah," said Max. The photographer didn't quite get how someone could eat right after doing _that,_ even after washing their hands. And I guess now isn't the best time to take a shower.

"Where's Chloe?" Joyce asked.

"Oh, uh, she's in the bathroom. Should be downstairs soon."

"Ah, well there's some mac and cheese in the crockpot; help yourself, Max."

"Thanks," said the brunette as she grabbed a plate along with a serving of mac and cheese from the crockpot. She sat down across from Joyce who was reading the newspaper and occasionally taking bites of her macaroni. Max started to inhale her dinner; not only was she very hungry from a long day at school, but she also loved Joyce's cooking. It was then that footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. The rebel entered the kitchen, discovering the food.

"Looks good Mom," Chloe commented.

"Well, look who decided to show up for dinner," said Joyce setting the newspaper on her lap.

"Hell yeah, I'm not missing out on food. Step Pepper's not here yet?" Chloe asked, changing the current subject.

"No, not yet. _David_ won't be home 'till around seven," said Joyce.

"Good, that means less time of having to see his face," Chloe smirked as she gave her rude remark.

"Chloe, enough with the attitude," Joyce demanded. "Can't you go one damn dinner session without being so toxic?"

"Guess not," Chloe mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

Max took a deep breath as she felt her fingers curled up. She just wished that this stupid family drama would just disappear. At least it has gotten a lot better since David first moved it, and Chloe has adjusted to the fact of David being her step father… somewhat anyway.

A few minutes of silence passed before Joyce turned her direction to Chloe and Max.

"So, what're you two gonna do this weekend?" she asked.

"Huh?" said the bluenette.

"I was going to tell you," said Max. "I'll be staying here for the weekend since I haven't had all that much time to hang out with you lately," she explained.

"Ah… cool."

Max got this vibe that Chloe didn't think it was so 'cool.' She was probably still embarrassed after what happened. Having your best friend walk in on you while you're getting off and then saying that they'll be staying for a couple days would be pretty awkward.

"I guess we could watch movies or hang out around town," Chloe turned her attention towards her friend. "Whatever you want to do Max."

"Okay…" the smaller girl replied.

After dinner, the two girls made their way back to Chloe's room. The punk grabbed her sheets and blankets, taking them downstairs to be washed and replacing her bed with a new set before flopping down on her bed. Max sat down on the edge of the bed, as she started smoking a joint.

"Hey Max," Chloe spoke up after releasing her first inhale. "I'm sorry I was being all pissy about earlier. I was acting like a bitch. I was just… really embarrassed. But I guess I should be thankful that it _you_ who walked in on me, and not my Mom.

"It's okay Che. I was starting to get a bit defensive before we were called down. And besides, what you were doing wasn't abnormal or anything… I mean, I've done it too…" The younger girl admitted as she turned her direction away from Chloe, blushing.

0The taller girl sat up, joint in hand. "Max Caulfield touching herself?" Chloe questioned. "I don't think I could see that."

"Wh-why not?" Max stammered.

"Well… 'cause you're pretty innocent." Another exhale.

 _Maybe I'm not as innocent as you think…_ Max wanted to say these words out loud, but couldn't bring herself to do so.

"I suppose…"

"So what do you do?" The punk questioned.

"What do you mean?"

Chloe raised her eyebrow; she assumed her question was pretty straight forward.

"You know… what do you do while you masturbate? Do you watch porn? Listen to porn? Or do you think of someone?"

Max felt her eyes widen at the question. She should have suspected that Chloe would want to talk about these types of things. But there was no way she could answer truthfully, that would just give away her feelings. She could not tell her best friend that she would get off at the thought of Chloe tenderly kissing her neck, caressing her pale skin, or whispering and moaning her name. "Umm… Well, I don't really know. I just _do it_ I guess…" Max lied.

"Ah," said Chloe as she took another drag.

"What about you? I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you masturbate. What with your boy toy phase and all," Max teased.

"Usually I'll listen to porn," Chloe admitted. "But I tend to have Pris and Deckard in my head while I'm doing it."

The smaller girl stifled a laugh."You can't be serious."

"But I am. Must be Pris' bangs."

"Oh my god Chloe!" Max giggled.

"But do you know what's even weirder?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah?" Max asked, covering her mouth.

"There's this one person I think about more than either of those two combined though…" said Chloe as she turned her direction towards her window behind her desk.

"...Who?" Max felt her heart trying to burst out of her chest and her fingers curl, much like a scorpion's tail as her hand laid upon Chloe's bed.

"Well, she's hella adorable…" Chloe began. "And she's a total dork and will just say the silliest things. She's also a real nerd, especially when it comes to photography…"

 _Oh shit_

"She's got these cute little freckles on her face that I absolutely love, and she has short brown hair."

 _Oh god._

"And she almost always wears t-shirts and jeans… She's my best friend," the punk concluded.

"Chloe," Max breathed.

"I-know I probably shouldn't have said anything. It's okay if you don't feel the same way about me." Chloe spoke as she was trying to sound nonchalant, but still had that hint of worry.

Max eased that worry, however, as she crept towards Chloe, placing her small hand on the older girl's cheek. "M-Max?"

The younger girl then laid her lips among Chloe's, making the kiss delicate and sweet. Right before she could pull away, Chloe kissed her back. The punk pulled at the photographer's waist as she deepened the kiss; Max took this as a signal to get closer and did just that.

"Did I get my point across?" Asked Max rhetorically in between kisses. Switching between Chloe's lips, her cheek, and her jawline. Chloe pulled away to look at her best friend, giving her a smirk.

"Hmm… maybe," Chloe joked, placing a kiss on Max's nose before pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm so happy," she whispered into Max's ear. Max murmured a reply, "Me too."

Chloe connected her eyes with Max's before her eyes made their way to the brunette's neck. Chloe didn't hesitate before bringing her lips to the photographer's neck, placing a few kisses here and there before speaking again. "Is this okay?" Chloe asked.

Max gulped at the question; she could feel Chloe's breath against her neck, which practically made her entire body quiver in anticipation. "Yeah…"

Max could feel the grin arise on her friend's face as she proceeded to plant kisses along her neck and jawline before gently laying Max down so she could be above her. The bluenette kissed Max hungrily as she slowly crept her hand under Max's shirt. The introvert immediately felt herself sinking into the warmth that radiated from Chloe's palm, as it made its way up just under one of Max's breasts. Chloe directed her eyes from the placement of her hand to Max's face, awaiting her approval. The artist nodded, waiting for Chloe to touch her more. Chloe then slid her hand under Max's bra, gently squishing her breast, playing with her nipple with her thumb, and continuing to kiss her. Max wanted to grant easier access to Chloe, so she sat up to remove her shirt; she also attempted to unclip her bra, but found it quite difficult due to her trembling hands. "Here, let me help," Chloe offered.

The older girl's hands were more steady compared to Max's and she was able to remove the bra easily. Was Chloe even nervous at all? Max tried not to question it too much as she felt her back once again reach the bed, completely topless; while Chloe returned to her previous position. But before being able to return to kissing the photographer, the girl below her tugged at her tank top. Knowing what Max wanted, she decided to remove the article of clothing that was in the way. "Guess it's only fair, huh?" asked Chloe.

Max did not answer, due to her focus on Chloe lifting up her shirt, revealing her toned abdomen; and how her waist would create motion as her top was being removed. Max was virtually ogling at her friend's body with bedroom eyes. Chloe then went on to remove her black bra, throwing it, along with the tank top somewhere across the room. The rebel looked down at her friend, a smug look on her face."So, Caulfield, you like what you see?" Max took a good at Chloe's half naked body, taking in every single detail; treating her eyes as if they were her Polaroid lens.

Max's face, along with the rest of her entire body becomes hot; her heart was hammering against her chest like it was trying to escape. All she could do was produce a small nod in response. Satisfied, Chloe then returned to her desired activity of kissing Max, starting with her her lips. Chloe's kisses were eager and were soon trying to gain permission to explore Max's mouth by licking her lower lip. Max granted permission by opening her mouth, allowing Chloe's tongue to enter. The brunette closed her eyes, once again placing her hand on Chloe's cheek as they explored each other's mouths; small moans and whimpers of bliss escaping from the both of them. The rebel eventually turned her attention back to Max's neck, wanting to kiss it again. The older teen's lips trailed down Max's neck as she arched her head to allow Chloe more access. Chloe then made her way to Max's collarbone, placing kisses, along with small bites; causing Max to slightly wince at the contact. The photographer then felt Chloe's lips on her right nipple, as she kissed and sucked it, eventually marking a few kisses on the girl's stomach before reaching her destination. "Jackpot," Chloe declared as her her finger tips landed on the button of Max's jeans. "You still good?" the taller girl asked once again. "Yes," answered Max, who in all honesty just wanted Chloe to fuck her right here and now, but did not want to come off as impatient.

She was pretty sure she was already coming off as super desperate, and she kind of liked the fact Chloe was checking in on her because it really shows how considerate Chloe can be. The rebel then proceeded to unbutton Max's jeans, slipping them off, along with her underwear. "Damn Max, you're already hella wet," Chloe teased. "Yeah, because of you," Max retorted.

Chloe laughed. "True, and I can freely admit that you're not the only one who's wet." Max brought the palm of her hands to her face, locking it away from Chloe's sight. "That's not making me feel any less embarrassed, if not more. I can't believe we're actually about to have sex…"

"Which is why you shouldn't be covering up your cute face, Max," Chloe stated, removing Max's hands from her face and placing a quick peck on her lips. Chloe then brought her attention to Max's barrier, inserting one of her fingers. Max flinched at the sudden move, gripping Chloe's sheets. Chloe explored Max's entrance with her finger, trying to find her friend's good spot, knowing that this was all new to Max, so it probably felt strange to her. "R-right there…" Max whimpered.

Chloe continued to focus on that particular area that Max liked, before entering her second finger. As more small moans began to escape from Max, Chloe quickened her pace."Chloe, I think I'm close…" Max breathed, knowing her orgasm was on the rise. The photographer found herself jerking herself towards Chloe, trying to get her fingers deeper inside her.

"C-Chloe!" Max cried, pulling Chloe towards her, wrapping her arms around the other girl's neck. Max felt a rhythmic beat coarse through her entire body, and the feeling of Chloe's breasts right on top of her's didn't exactly help her cool down. Chloe stayed in Max's embrace until she felt Max's breathing start to become more moderate. "I'm afraid I'm not quite done with you yet," the punk stated, giving Max's shoulder a kiss.

Max didn't protest as she felt Chloe's mouth on her womanhood, a kiss being placed on her clit before she felt her entrance being invaded by Chloe's tongue, making Max find herself once again clasping Chloe's sheets. "nngh!" Max groaned-louder this time around.

Paranoid about her level of volume, Max clenched her teeth into her fist, biting harder whenever she wanted to moan; to her misfortune though, it didn't work for very long. Chloe continued to assault Max's clit with her tongue, pulling Max closer by the hips to give herself more access. She felt herself going towards the edge as she tasted Max more and more, and heard the continued cries of pleasure coming from Max. "F-Fuck! Chloe!" Max cried out suddenly reaching her second climax.

Chloe rose from her previous position as she ended up collapsing on her friend, giving Max another passionate kiss on the lips; in which Max was actually able to taste herself. The bluenette flopped on the other side of the bed, starting over at Max, as she watched her chest rapidly rise and fall at the same rate as her own.

"Wowser…" Max breathed.

Chloe let out a shaky laugh. "I guess I did okay?"

"More like… amazing."

"That's good," answered Chloe as she pulled her blanket over the both of brought herself closer to her beloved, wrapping her arms around her and nuzzling into her neck.

"Guess that oxytocin is starting to kick in," Chloe teased, tickling Max's back.

"Wouldn't doubt it," Max cooed.

There was a long, comfortable silence between the two of them. Chloe continued to rub Max's back, while both parties would at times exchanged kisses. It was then that the brunette found her eyes feeling heavy soon after she began to rub circles around Chloe's stomach, eventually causing her drift off to off to sleep in the punk's arms.


	6. The Only Choice (Headcanon)

**AN: So a few years ago I wrote a little continuation/coping fanfic for the Bay ending. I wanted to do something for the Bae ending as well but didn't have any ideas in mind until recently, so here it is. But this fanfiction is more for closure. I am a Bae Bay fan, however, like many people, I just think that ending was far too short, especially when you compare it to the other one. So not only have I read several fanfics that continue from the Bae ending, I decided to write a little one-shot of my own.**

"Hey Max, aren't you going to pack up," Chloe called out to her girlfriend that was just sitting on the edge of the bed in their Seattle studio apartment, back facing towards her.

"I don't know, I'm starting to have second thoughts about this…" Max answered.

Chloe sat down next to the brunette, wrapping her arm around her. "We both agreed to do this so that we could have closure, and that we could see friends and family we haven't seen in awhile," said Chloe.

"I know, but I'm not sure if I see any point to it anymore," Max expressed.

"How long were you starting to have second thoughts?" Chloe asked.

"The beginning of this week I suppose," the younger woman guessed.

"Max, it would seem a bit silly to just bail now. You did all those extra photography commissions to make some extra cash for the trip, and you also took time off from your part-time job."

Max raised her hand to cover her forehead, sighing in frustration. "Yeah…"

 _Not only that, but Chloe took time off from **her** part-time job as well. And she told her pro-graffiti buddies that she would be taking a short break from doing graffiti art with them. I really should just man up and go._

"You're right Chloe," Max continued. "I'll start packing now." Max went over to their shared closet of which had an assortment of casual hipster clothes and total punk. Max picked out some outfits the week and pulled out her suitcase.

Chloe looked over at her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow, looking utterly confused. "Um… okay. Guess you didn't need much persuading."

"Well, yeah. You sacrificed your time to work on more graffiti projects and took time off work. I'd feel bad about just waisting it. I guess I wasn't really thinking about those things before," Max explained.

"Uhh… I didn't say anything about my work. But yeah, you're right. Although it's not really that big of a deal. We could both call in and tell 'em we can still work, I can call my friends and tell them I can help them out with the projects, and you can use your extra photography money for something else I guess. I just think…" the punk paused, taking the chance to examine Max's face; seeing the worry, discomfort, and guilt all in one single expression. "We should really go back to Arcadia Bay." Max nodded in agreement.

"You're scared, aren't you?" Chloe asked, bringing Max closer to her.

"More like terrified," Max confirmed, resting her head on the punk's shoulder.

"And there's absolutely nothing wrong with that. With what we-especially you, have gone through. I'm scared too; and I know that's it's been over two years, but it still feels like all that shit happened yesterday," Chloe growled at the thought of thinking back to that week. "But again, I do think we need some kind of closure; the therapy I think has helped a little bit, better than what I expected anyway. But this is what we need right now. Plus…" Chloe breathed. "It would be nice to see Joyce again… and even David too." The brunette suddenly pushed herself off the bed, making her way towards the window. She watched as droplets of rain landed on the window, and how the sky's color was becoming dull. "As much as I want to see Joyce too, I don't know how I'm gonna face her," said Max.

"What do you mean?" Chloe questioned; her tone had an apparent firmness to it.

"It was my fault that she almost died in that fucking storm," Max blamed herself as she clenched her fists. "I fucked around with time _so_ much that not only a bunch of whales and birds were dying, but a huge tornado comes along too."

"Max, it is not your fault," Chloe began raising her voice. "You didn't ask for your power; hell, no one knows how the fuck you even got it! But there was a point to your powers Max, I know that."

"Yeah, to let a bunch of people die," Max whispered

 _Alyssa_

 _Daniel_

 _Courtney_

 _Evan_

 _Principle Wells_

 _Nathan_

 _Dana_

 _Trevor_

 _Logan_

 _Hayden_

 _Stella_

 _And so, so, much more._

"The storm was going to happen either way. You said you had the vision of the storm happening _before_ you got your powers, right? Jesus Max, haven't we had this discussion before? It was because of you and your powers that we were able to find Rachel and put a stop to Jeffershit and Asscott. You're a hero-no, a goddess Max; whether you believe so or not."

"Chloe-" Max spoke.

"Do you want to know why _I'm_ scared?" Chloe asked. The photographer nodded.

"I'm scared that-even though nothing has happened since then; that if we go back, I'll keep almost or actually dying, and another storm will keep coming because I know you'll save me. Because Arcadia Bay wanted me dead." Max hadn't used her rewind powers since she and Chloe left Arcadia, but she wouldn't hesitate to use them again if Chloe were in any type of serious danger.

"Are you saying that I should have let you die?" Max asked; her voice becoming tense.

Chloe also rose from the bed, heading towards the opposite side Max was standing as she looked into the younger woman's eyes, leaning against the wall. "Max… I know that choice was difficult for you to make, and I'm glad that you chose me, and I owe you my life. But sometimes, yes, I do wish you used that photo…" She paused. "I just think that you would have been happier without me. You wouldn't have to deal with my shit; you could just go to Blackwell and everything would be normal."

"Chloe, that is _not_ true." Max's voice started to become raspy as water began to trickle down her cheeks, just like the raindrops on the window.

"I've already told you this but I'll tell you again," Max swallowed. "You are _all_ that matters to me."

"Max," Chloe spoke, feeling tears begin to well up.

"It was the choice to save you. Do you know how awful I would feel-letting you die and you feeling like no one loved you, not knowing what happened to Rachel, or not having a friend by your side? There's no way I could do that to you!"

"Max… please," Chloe begged. Max was starting to make her cry, which Chloe couldn't stand.

"Also, you may think I'm so great," Max continued. "But really, I'm just selfish. I couldn't lose you again. Being apart for five years and watching you die over, and over again-I just couldn't! I love you _so_ much, Chloe!" The brunette sobbed, whipping her eyes with her sleeve. "I love you… I love you Chloe; more than you can imagine."

Before the artist could say anymore, the rebel already had her arms wrapped around the smaller woman; clutching Max's jacket as she pulled her closer. "I love you too Max… I'll always love you…"

Max gave Chloe a sad smile as she brought both her hands to Chloe's cheeks, wiping the ongoing tears continued to stream down from the brunette's eyes. Chloe placed her hand on one of Max's, gently stroking it before guiding it to her lips; giving each of Max's pink-tipped fingers a tender kiss, including the palm of her hand.

A few days have gone by and the couple was only twenty minutes from Arcadia Bay. The two originally planned to arrive in Arcadia Bay yesterday but decided to stay in Portland overnight. Staying at the hotel that Chloe and Max stayed at over two years ago when leaving the town. Neither of them was sure if they stayed at that hotel again because it was the place where they confessed their feelings, or that they just happened to like it. Maybe it was both? Either way, it was nice to visit Portland again. There was a comfortable silence between the two of them as their car ride continued. Soft rock played on Chloe's stereo as she rested her arm against her side of the truck window, while Max stared out into the distance on her side, thinking about what will happen when they return to Arcadia Bay; especially since she hasn't been using her powers since two Octobers ago and death hasn't really been nagging Chloe either. The brunette eventually glanced over at her girlfriend; studying the punk's features and admiring her beauty. She noticed that when Chloe was deep in thought, her expression was quite profound; maybe even a little intimidating. But her expression can also show her more vulnerable side. Max caught onto this and decided to get her attention by tapping her shoulder. Chloe turned her head to face Max's direction, noticing the photographer holding her hand out, smiling sweetly at her. The older woman returned the smile, putting her hand that provided a headrest for her on the steering wheel, and using the other to take Max's hand.

It was then that the "Welcome to Arcadia Bay" sign was in sight, obviously demonstrating that the girls had made it to their hometown. Max felt her hand being gently grasped; she looked up and studied Chloe again before returning her gaze back to their joined hands, also giving the blunette a soft squeeze, assuming that it was supposed to be a way of reassurance.

"Well, guess we're back Caulfield," the punk announced.

Max looked around at the buildings that they were passing by. A lot of them were fixed and good as new, basically a refurbished version of the original. It was like every building was getting a makeover. The brunette, however, did see some establishments that were still damaged and being worked on. One of them happened to be the bowling alley. Seeing it again made Max reminisce about her childhood once again, and how it felt like a thousand years ago to her now; while most people view their childhood as something that happened yesterday, she felt the opposite. She remembered how William and her father would occasionally take her Chloe out for bowling, and every first Saturday of the month, the bowling alley would have glow bowling and they would go nearly every time the event was held. Max remembered how she and Chloe would make fun of the little cartoons that displayed on the T.V. monitors after someone would roll the ball, or how they would give themselves funny nicknames, giggling whenever it was one of their turns. She also remembered the cringy dad jokes that William and Ryan would sometimes tell to her and Chloe. But despite the jokes being pretty bad, the two girls couldn't help but grow to love them.

"Hello, Earth to Max. You there?" Chloe called interrupting Max's thoughts.

"Um, yeah. What's going on?" the photographer asked, trying to gather her sense of reality.

The punk chuckled. "We're here."

"Here?" Max looked around at her surroundings. "At Two Whales? I thought we were going to your house."

"Oh, Joyce texted me hella early this morning saying that she would still be at the diner by the time we got here," Chloe explained.

"And you decided not to mention it until now?" Max teased.

"No, more like I completely forgot to mention it. I was going to tell you when we entered Arcadia, but you looked deep in thought, so I didn't want to bug you."

"I guess you're right," said Max as she and Chloe began to exit the truck. The two women looked at the exterior design of the building, especially at the sign, which seemed to take on a bolder design. The two women noticed that the diner looked the same as it did before for the most part. Despite that though, it felt as if Chloe and Max had walked into a completely unfamiliar place. Everything was brand new; the booth areas looked cleaner and more comfortable, there was a new gumball machine with new gum (guess Max would no longer have to worry about eating extremely old gum anymore), a new jukebox, new souvenirs, and the rusty, aged walls were completely gone and replaced with new ones. The diner, of course, did still have the same color scheme though, which is what really kept that "Two Whales Diner" feel to it.

Chloe and Max spotted some familiar faces, including the police officers that often ate at the diner, and that one weird lady. Not only that, but Justin was sitting at one of the booths as well, drinking a cup of coffee. They decided to approach him.

"Hey Justin," Max greeted.

"Why if it isn't Maxster and the Badass-Skater-Punk," Justin gleamed. "How've you two been? How's Seattle?"

"Not bad, we're both working our asses off doing part-time, but Max is doing hella rad with her photography and I really enjoy doing the whole professional graffiti thing, even though sometimes I miss just using my sharpie," Chloe explained.

Justin chuckled. "Yeah, I hear ya, I've been working full-time. But still, manage to get high whenever I get the chance," he gave Chloe a thumbs up.

"Lucky, I don't really have that luxury anymore." Chloe wrapped her arm around Max. "Promised this nerd here I'd try to quit since it wouldn't really look for me professionally…"

"Well now since you're back in Arcadia Bay, the three of us should hang out and get high. Max can watch us rip some rails too," Justin suggested.

Max scratched the back of her neck. "Sorry Justin, weed really isn't my thing. I'll just stick to photography. But I would _love_ to watch you guys skate together. I haven't seen Chloe skateboard in years and I always liked your style, Justin. Plus it would be a great photo op."

"Cool," said Justin. "It's nice to have some pals back to hang out with. Things have been hard after ya know… what happened…"

"We're really sorry about what happened to Trevor," Chloe apologized, giving her condolences.

"Yeah," Max continued. "You guys were really close… we're here though if you _ever_ need anyone to talk to."

"Thanks," he replied. "I just can't get over the fact that we left things on such a bad note…"

The brunette winced at the confession. Now she had another reason to feel guilty about sacrificing the town; she knew Justin was referring to the fight he and Trevor had over Dana.

"But at least he's in a better place now… and so is Dana," he continued before taking a sip of his coffee. "It makes me feel a little better knowing that they're happy. I should have thought this way when they were both still alive."

"Don't beat yourself up too much," said Chloe, extending her fist.

Justin smiled, accepting the fist bump.

"And just like Max said, if you need anything, we're here for you. We'll be in town for a little while. And don't be afraid to reach out to us on Facebook or whatever," the punk said.

"Yeah, I should start messaging people more… guess I've been too busy with work. Speaking of which-" Justin pulled out his phone from his back pocket to check the time. "I better get going."

"We'll talk later Justin," said Max.

"Yeah, I should be having some free time soon so hit me up whenever. I'll see you guys later." Justin rose from his booth, giving them a friendly goodbye wave.

Chloe and Max then sat down at a nearby booth, waiting for Joyce to come out of the kitchen. Soon enough, the kitchen doors spread open as a blonde women wearing deep red lipstick entered the dining area. Her eyes widened in joy and a grin appeared on her exhausted looking face.

"Chloe! Max-" Joyce couldn't even finish her sentence before bringing both girls into a great bear hug.

"It's good to see you again Joyce," said Max as she gave Joyce a pat on her back. Feeling more remorse rush through her, knowing that she is now facing Joyce.

"Yeah, we've really missed you, Mom," Chloe added, trying not to sound awkward. It has been a long time since she and her mother had really hugged.

"God, it's only been a few years, yet it feels like millions since I last saw you two." Joyce studied the two women in front of her. "You guys just look so grown up."

"Mom, I don't think we look _that_ different," the punk teased. "But I grew out my hair just a little bit, while Max decided to experiment with some hair dye." Chloe playfully jabbed Max's arm with her elbow.

Joyce chuckled. "Yes, I can see that. Max has purple tips while I see your hair is still blue. Guess Chloe's been rubbing off on you, huh Max?"

"Yeah," said the photographer. "Chloe is a good bad influence on me."

"Well, that might be a little concerning," Joyce half-joked.

"Wow, thanks, Mom," replied Chloe playfully.

"It's okay Joyce," said Max. "I've been a good influence on her and keeping her in check."

"I figured as much; you've been a real positive change in her life since you came back to Arcadia Bay. When Chloe and I talk on the phone, she talks about how she loves her professional graffiti. Didn't think nothing good would come out of that," the blonde sighed. "I remember sometimes seeing Chloe's little "messages" she'd write in sharpie. Like the one she did in David's toolbox. Joyce gave her daughter a short glare, earning an awkward smile in return. "But I'm glad that Chloe's made good use of it. And it's nice hearing Chloe talk about her part-time job too. Never thought she'd get one."

"Yeah, Chloe's been doing really well," Max responded.

"Anyway girls, I better finish up my shift; should be done in about 10 minutes. We can catch up when we get back to the house. You two can wait here, I'll bring you guys some muffins or something," Joyce then made her way towards the counter area as a new customer sat down. He looked like one of Arcadia Bay's fishermen.

"So, what did you draw in David's toolbox?" Max quipped an eyebrow, smirking at her girlfriend.

"Oh, you know… Just a dick, because he was being one. And I may or may not have written 'Box of dicks' as well," Chloe hinted.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "You are terrible Che…"

"Hey, I was sixteen," Chloe defended. "And at the time, I hated that man's guts with a burning passion."

"Even more than you did when we started hanging out again?" The younger woman questioned.

"Hell yeah, _way_ more," the punk emphasized

Soon after, Joyce returned with two muffins and two steaming cups of coffee, one of which was a very light brown due to all the creamer that was added. Max remembered Chloe always overdoing it with the coffee cream since she wouldn't drink it otherwise. It's apparent that Joyce took this is into account when she made the drink. There really are some things that never change about people. And with Chloe, this was one of those things.

Chloe took a sip of her coffee as she noticed Max staring at her. "Mind wandering again Max?"

Max smirked, preparing her response. "I guess you could say that. I was really just thinking how adorable you look when you drink coffee."

"Damn Caulfield, you really do know how to make a girl feel special," the punk winked.

Max giggled before taking a small bite out of her muffin. The couple resumed dining on their coffee and snack while chatting about trivial matters. Joyce was then finished with her shift, and the three of them returning to the Price household; Chloe and Max taking the old truck, while they followed Joyce's car. When they all arrived, Joyce unlocked the door leading to the living room from the garage, allowing herself, along with Max and Chloe to step into the home. Both Max and Chloe were shocked by how different the house had looked, inside and out. Even though they figured they shouldn't be due to the damage of the storm. The young adults couldn't believe that it was still the same house that they spent a lot of their childhood in. As the three women stepped into the house, they were greeted by a man sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

"Hey Joyce, welcome home. How was work?" David asked, giving his wife a hug.

"Today was actually pretty relaxed compared to most," she replied, returning the embrace. "And of course, I brought back Chloe and Max."

"Hello, David," Max greeted awkwardly.

"Hey Max, how are things?" David asked, reaching his hand out.

"Um… good. You?" Max returned the question as she accepted David's handshake. The brunette was grateful to David for saving her from the Dark Room, even though he doesn't remember it since her getting kidnapped was in a different reality. But regardless, when Max and Chloe ended up reaching out to David and told him what was going on with Mr. Jefferson, he believed them, no questions asked, and infiltrated the barn and put a stop to Mr. Jefferson and his sick crimes. However, Max couldn't help but still feel a little nervous around David. After all, there was that incident of Max taking the blame for Chloe, making her look like a stoner when she never even smoked weed in her entire life. And then there was the whole "blaming David for his weird security fetish" situation, causing the whole Price drama fiasco and him getting kicked out of the house for a little while there. Way to go Maxine, way to go.

David then turned his attention towards his stepdaughter, who had her arms crossed, facing the other direction.

"And how 'bout you Chloe?" The security guard asked.

"I'm… good," she replied, trying to sound civil rather than rude.

David gave a small nod. "That's good to hear." He didn't attempt to try and get a handshake from her, feeling that he would be crossing the line. Instead, he went to sit down at the dinner table.

"You girls sit down, I'll get the plates ready," said Joyce.

"Let me help mom," Chloe insisted, following her mother into the kitchen and leaving Max and David alone. David folded his hands, resting them on the table, while Max placed her hands on her knees as she watched Chloe and Joyce set up the plates. It looks like they were having steak, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob. The two of them then came with two plates in each hand; Chloe gave one to Max and one to herself, while Joyce gave one to David before sitting down in her seat. All four of them said "grace" before beginning their meal.

"You've always made the best steak mom," Chloe remarked as she finished chewing her first bite of steak.

"Yes, I know how much you _love_ steak so I decided to make it when you told me you were comin' for a visit," replied Joyce.

The four of them ate in comfortable silence after that before David decided to speak up. "So Chloe…"

Max looked over at her girlfriend, seeing that "oh shit" mixed with her "what now?" face.

"Your mother's been telling me about your little graffiti deal, and that you work as a bartender."

Max couldn't tell if David was going to end up lecturing Chloe about her career choice or if he was just genuinely curious.

"Yeah, that's right," Chloe answered dryly.

David continued to look at the rebel, trying to press for more details. Chloe soon got the hint and continued.

"The graffiti I do is completely professional this time so you don't have to worry. People ask us to paint on their buildings to make it stand out," Chloe explained. "It's usually small businesses that reach out to us though."

"What do you usually paint?" David asked.

"Whatever they want us to," the punk answered. "Usually it has to do with their business, so I come up with themes and designs to match what they're looking for."

"Ah, and uh… how 'bout the bartending? How's that?" The man continued,

"It's alright. Sometimes you get the drunk ass- I mean, er, jerks. But other than that it's pretty laid back and the pay's not so bad," Chloe replied, taking a bite out of her corn.

David frowned. It seemed Chloe was giving the "correct" responses before, but clearly, she said something disapproving just now. It was probably her language, which Chloe almost has no control over. In fact, the brunette was surprised when Chloe held back on saying the word "asshole" to David. The women never hesitated when it came to swearing at David. Maybe Chloe was trying to be more respectful to David than she had originally thought.

It was then that Joyce noticed the awkwardness in the room and decided to pitch in. "That reminds me, how's your photography goin' Max?" Joyce asked.

"It's been well," said Max. "I've been getting a good amount of commissions surprisingly, and sometimes I get to do photography at studios to help out. And right now I'm trying to save money to get my own studio. Plus, Chloe and I want to get a decent house someday, or at least a bigger apartment," Max chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm aware of how hard it was starting out was for you at first, but you've made such a great comeback," said Joyce. "But that doesn't surprise me, you've always had a talent for takin' pictures.

"Yeah," Chloe cut in. "Max is basically just a really cute little camera," Chloe joked as she gave Max a small pat on the head.

"I'm just so thankful that you two got out of that godforsaken storm and have done well for yourselves," said David. "Now we can all just worry about bein' a family."

"Yeah, I guess so," Chloe responded sincerely, with no sarcasm.

Joyce smiled at her daughter and husband, thinking that the two of them really could get along. For once, things were actually starting to go right.

Hours passed before everyone was in their respected sleeping area. Chloe and Max got the guest room which isn't quite finished yet. The walls haven't been painted yet, and there was no furniture besides the single bed. And there was a tall fan plugged into the nearest outlet to cool the room down. Max flopped onto the bed wearing an oversized gray t-shirt that use to belong to her dad, along with pink camera emoji pajama pants that Chloe bought her for Christmas last year. Chloe was slipping into a comfortable pair of boxer shorts, and removing her tank top, replacing it with a tight, laced sleeve pajama top. The punk also flopped down onto the bed, resting her eyes as soon as she was done changing, curling up to Max, spooning her. Max smiled in contentment as she felt Chloe break the distance between them. But felt her eyes jolt open when she felt a sneaky hand find its way under her shirt, rubbing her stomach. "Shit, Chloe! Your hands are freezing," Max exclaimed.

"I know," Chloe agreed. "That's why I'm using your cute tummy to warm them up for me," said the punk.

"Chloe, I am not a heater. Put your hands under your pillow or something," Max mumbled.

"I _could_ do that. But then I wouldn't be able to hold you," the rebel indicated, pulling Max closer.

"Okay, but can you at least put your hands onmy shirt?" Max turned her head to face her girlfriend, giving her a small scowl.

"Fine," Chloe grumbled as she placed her hand's on top of the photographer's t-shirt.

"Here," offered Max, placing her hand on top of Chloe's. "Is that better?"

"Yeah, but as soon as my hands warm up, I'm putting them back where they were," Chloe teased as she nuzzled into Max's neck, giving playful kisses. The freckled girl couldn't help but giggle as Chloe's kisses felt ticklish.

"And knowing you, your hands might go other places besides on my stomach," Max accused. Chloe's only response was a smirk, for she knew Max was probably right and that she most likely would. It was just like the time she and Max broke into Frank's van, and how Chloe asked Max if she could see them "heading down the coast to Big Sur and beyond." Max responded by saying "Yes, we'd be tearing up the highway. And you'd probably want me to kiss you again. Chloe blushed at the thought of that memory. She wondered where the conversation would have gone if Max didn't change the subject to finding Rachel; it probably would have been awkward on her part. But obviously finding was more important, even though the results turned out to be utterly horrible. Chloe winced, tugging her beloved even closer at the thought of Rachel. Yes, Chloe still thought about Rachel quite often; she missed her terribly, and still loved her like she always had. Chloe would never be able to get over Rachel's death, but she felt that she could at least move on because of her love for Max. Max was the reason that Chloe was able to fight the grief and the pain.

"I love you, Max," Chloe suddenly murmured.

"I love you too Che…" Max paused. "I'm glad nothing happened today."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, lifting the brunette's sleave and kissing her shoulder.

"I mean, I'm glad nothing happened to _you_ ," Max replied, turning her head to face Chloe.

"Oh, you mean how I didn't die?" Chloe asked. "Although I didn't really do anything that could cause me to die. Those times when I did, I was playing with guns and laying on the train track. Plus there was that Jefferson fucker that shot me. But I feel like that would've happened regardless…" she scowled.

"Something could have happened while you were driving," the artist mentioned.

"That's true. Guess it would've been Arcadia Bay's new way of trying to get me killed," the older woman sighed. "I'm glad nothing happened as well-to either of us."

Max turned her person so she was facing Chloe, looping her arm around the brunette's waist. "Us? Jefferson is in prison, there's no reason to worry about me," Max insisted.

Chloe scoffed "Yeah, right. How do I know you won't end up in some alternate reality or something again?"

"Chloe, what was the point in coming back if all we're doing is worrying?" Max questioned, slightly changing the subject. "We should have just stayed in Seattle."

"And not see anyone again? You know how broke Joyce and David are because of all the payments they had to make towards fixing the house. So there's no way they'll be getting out of Arcadia Bay anytime soon. Same goes for Justin. And for people who did leave are off where ever. Didn't you say that a lot of Blackwell students went off to college?" Chloe asked firmly.

"This seems ironic coming from you, considering how much you hate this town," said Max as she sat up on the bed, looking down at Chloe.

Chloe turned to lay on her back and began looking up at the ceiling. "I'm just tired of running away," the taller woman answered. "That's what I feel like we've been doing when we left, and not coming back. These two years with you have been amazing but I just feel like we should just face our fear."

"Chloe…"

"And I promise I'll be extra careful while we're here," the punk stated.

Max gave a small smile, thinking about how much Chloe has really matured in the last few years. She's not the same reckless punk they used to be. Well, not _entirely_ anyway; Chloe is definitely more cautious than she used to be.

"Alright, I trust you," said Max, planting herself over Chloe as she began to play with the rebel's bullet necklace.

"Thanks, Max." The punk gave a small peck on her girlfriend's nose before sleep eventually took them over.

Almost a week has passed since Max and Chloe arrived to visit Arcadia Bay. The two of them did things around town, went to the lighthouse, and spent time with Joyce and David. And was also able to get in contact with Justin. Nothing dangerous has happened to Chloe or Max for that matter; both women were also very cautious in what they did and said. But maybe Arcadia Bay has given up its past intentions and has decided to leave Chloe alone. Perhaps fate really did want Max and Chloe to be together.

"It's been awhile since I've been here," Chloe announced, holding Max's free hand.

Max didn't say anything, but rather she scanned the area, examining the gravestones. Her eyes soon falling upon a dark stone with a golden plate on top. The plate read:

" _In loving memory of every fallen victim of the storm. You will all be deeply missed."_

Below the message was a list of all the names of the people that passed away due to the tornado. Max gently pulled Chloe towards the display, reading off all the names that were displayed in her head; Chloe gave her girlfriend a quick glance before deciding to read the names as well. The punk gave Max a gentle squeeze as she noticed her head droop down.

 _They would still be here if I didn't fuck around with time._ The photographer thought to herself. She then reluctantly let go of the punk's hands and made her way to the graves, placing a flower on various graves that belonged to fellow classmates, and even to people she didn't know very well. She noticed Daniel's grave covered in his drawings, and notes assumed to be from family members. Daniel never really talked about his family to the brunette, but from what these letters say, they indicate that he had a very caring and loving family. The photographer admired Daniel's artwork, a lot of which she hadn't seen before and were from when he was younger (as shown by the dates). She was really going to miss seeing Daniel draw... There was also Dana's grave, which was surrounded by a variety of flowers, along with cute jack-o-lanterns and ghosts. Max gave a doleful smile. "You were so obsessed with Halloween Dana," said Max. "But everyone loved that about you, including me." There were also various photos of Dana and her friends, including one of her and Juliet. "Guess Juliet was here too," Max added. "It makes sense since they were totally best friends." Chloe just followed Max's lead, going wherever she went. Much like a duckling following its mother. The punk would say something if she had something good. But really, even though she felt terrible about what happened to all these students. She hardly knew any of them at all, despite going to school with them. After all, Chloe was known for skipping school and didn't really have any friends besides Rachel. Well, sometimes she would hang out with the skater kids or Steph and Mikey, who also passed away. Chloe asked Max for a few flowers, putting them on Steph and Mikey's grave, remembering how the three of them would sometimes play D &D together. She tried to plant a smile on her face for her thoughts. After all, they were fond memories. But all Chloe could form was a gloomy expression as she felt a slight ache in her chest.

After visiting this section of the cemetery, they went to a small part of the area that has been occupied for over seven years. "Hey Dad," Chloe whispered. She set a flower down for her father and another family picture. It was a photo of Chloe, William, Joyce, and Max a year before William had died; it was one of their annual summer barbecues. "It's been awhile William," Max greeted. "It's good to see you again.

"Yup, that's right dad. Maximus is back," the punk declared as she wrapped an arm around the shorter woman's waist. "We're together now. You may not have been expecting it. Or, maybe you were..." Chloe paused. "Either way, my life's been so much better because of her. She's helped me through so much shit-"

"That's a dollar for the swear jar Chloe," Max intervened. Tears started to build up as she looked up at her childhood friend, trying to form a smile.

"Heh, guess it's not just you anymore dad," Chloe tried to sound painful, but really she just sounded a little choked up. "But yeah, Max has been there for me when I needed her most. I love her so much, and I don't know what I would do without her. Things will still be really tough for awhile, but I know that I can get through it with her by my side. And I know that… even though you're not alive anymore, you're still looking after Mom and I. You'll always be with me dad, just like I'll always be with you. And I'm sorry that I was so angry before, I hope you can forgive me. I love you, dad." Clear crystals began to gently descend down the brunette's cheeks.

"You were a great father William," Max said, wiping a tear from Chloe's face. And feeling her tears on the rise as well. "I never told you this, but I think of you as part of my own family, just like you did with me. Please continue to look after Chloe."

Before they knew it, the two young women were holding each other, sobbing. And not just over William, but to all of those that had to suffer through the storm-alive and dead. But not only were they crying tears of melancholy, but also tears of gratitude. They were thankful that they were still together, and that's how it would stay. Because fate doesn't want them to be apart.

 **Please tell me your thoughts and some prompt requests if you would like. :) I have some Pricefield ideas in mind but I'm not sure if they would be very good (lol). I also have a Twitter and Instagram if you would like to follow and contact me besides using ff.**

 **Twitter: cloudsandskies**

 **Instagram: peanutbutterandnova**


	7. Hella Loves the Wowser (AU)

**AN: Continuation of chapter 2. Slight lemon and not as detailed as my previous one. I also intended for this fanfic to be somewhat cringy... lol But I hope it's not _too_ cringy! XD**

"I think more freckles are popping up on your face Max," the punk stated as she went on to place tender kisses all over the smaller woman's face.

"And each freckle signifies how cute you are, and how you continue to only get cuter whenever a new one comes along." Max successfully held back a laugh but failed to suppress a moan as her girlfriend switched her focus to Max's neck; placing slow, sensual, wet kisses from beginning to end.

"I didn't think you were in love with my freckles," Max managed to say. Chloe placed one last tender kiss that was slightly above Max's belly button before looking up at her beloved. "Correction, I love _you, and_ your adorable freckles."

"Okay Che," Max giggled. Her eyes even more relaxed and her cheeks even pinker as she smiled.

The look on Max's face made Chloe smile too; also adding to her need to kiss Max's cheeks and lips again; so she did just that. Chloe placed a few pecks on Max's cheeks before focusing on her lips, kissing her passionately like she was earlier when they struggled to remove their clothes. The cynical woman gently pinned her doe-eyed princess as she claimed the younger teen's hands, feeling Max's tiny, pink-tipped fingers slowly connect to her knuckles. "Wowser…" Max would say in between kisses. "Super Wowser.." When Chloe pulled away, she gave a huge smirk, seeing Max's eyes almost completely closed, like she was just barely waking up from a blissful dream. However, instead of teasing the girl, she decided to give Max one last peck on the lips before heading to her next destination.

"Is it alright if I…?" Chloe began. "S-sure," Max replied. She felt small shivers run through her body from Chloe's cool breath on her barrier. And with that, Max felt Chloe's mouth enter her. The artist immediately arched her back and shut her eyes due to the sudden sensation. She moaned, thanking the gods that she and Chloe had the Price home all to themselves that weekend. Max then felt Chloe pull her hips, bringing Max's legs more towards her as the punk's mouth continued to explore Max. It didn't take much longer for Max to reach her climax, crying out her lover's name in pure ecstasy.

"Fuck Max, you taste wonderful…" Chloe revealed as she removed her herself from Max's private area. She laid down next to Max. The photographer didn't respond as she was focused on regulating her breathing but soon spoke again as she felt her breathes start to even out. Although, it wasn't something Chloe was expecting Max to say.

"It's my turn now," Max gave a small, nervous smile; she turned her head to the side and looked at the punk. "Shit, you recovered quickly," the older teen said, now trying to adjust to the high that she was able to reach. Max rose from her rested position and crawled to get to Chloe's frontal vision, claiming an upright seated position on the bed.

"I hope I don't fuck this up…"

"I doubt you ever could," said Chloe with a reassuring smile. "Besides, it's cool if you're not comfortable doing this right now, I can always go again. What matters is that you're having fun; it's your first time and I want you to feel good from here on out."

"Having fun, huh? And only my level of enjoyment matters?" Max asked.

"Well, I'll have fun no matter what, as long as it's with you. And of course, there's the emotional, mushy side of sex alongside the fun," the rebel grinned. The photographer blushed, taking a deep breath before Chloe felt Max's fingers gently plunge inside of her. The punk let out a small gasp but soon adjusted as her girlfriend explored her insides. It also didn't take long for her to begin letting out cries of pleasure, and also began to grip her sheets.

"Max, .you're doing... hella good." Chloe managed to clearly call out before rising up, pulling Max into an embrace with the photographer still inside her. Max sped up her pace, feeling Chloe's grip tighten, and her hair being tugged. Chloe was able to release as she felt her lover hit the absolute perfect spot; some of her juices pouring onto Max's fingers. The two collapsed onto Chloe's bed; Max ending up on top of Chloe before she removed herself so that she could lay next to her. "Shit.." Chloe breathed before she began panting.

"You were amazeballs; you sure you're not a virgin?"

"Well, I'm not anymore…" The younger teen felt her face redden as she snaked her arms around her girlfriend's neck. Chloe chuckled in response as she pulled Max closer. "You can blame me for that then."

"'Blame?' You were awesome, and I'm glad you were my first. I wouldn't want it any other way." Max then ended her statement with a soft peck on Chloe's nose before snuggling onto her chest. "And you deserve only the best," Chloe said; giving Max a kiss on the forehead. "This was so worth the wait.." The two women then fell asleep cuddled together, wrapped up in the blankets and sheets that would have to be washed in the next day…

Max awoke, hearing the soft chirps of birds and adjusting to the sight of the sunlight trying to welcome itself through the curtains, and recalling the beautiful events she shared with her girlfriend the night prior. She soon noticed Chloe was no longer laying next to her, and maybe that is a reason as to why she felt a little chilly. However, there was a small note placed on top of the pillow Chloe was using. The note read as follows:

 _Good morning my sleepy super Max!_ _I decided to get up a little early to make us breakfast, so come down and see me when you're ready._ _I love you! XO_

' _Aww… Chloe can be so sweet when she wants to be. I should probably meet her downstairs.'_ The artist thought to herself, stretching her arms as her legs swung over the bed. She collected a few articles of clothing that laid scattered across Chloe's floor that consisted of her pajama shorts and Chloe's baggy Pisshead t-shirt with intended holes throughout it. She got dressed and made her way downstairs. The brunette spotted Chloe from the stairway, making pancakes and humming to herself; wearing a short robe in which the bottom half was above her knees, causing Max to blush slightly.

"Morning Chloe," Max greeted. "Ah! Hey, sweetheart, breakfast is almost ready!" Chloe chirped, giving her partner a kiss on the forehead before returning to the pancakes. "And I see you're wearing my t-shirt. My clothes always look so good on you."

"Thanks and I didn't know you owned a robe," Max pointed out, staring at Chloe's slightly exposed chest and legs. "Like what you see, huh?" Chloe gave a seductive look. "But, this technically isn't mine; it's Joyce's but I kinda 'borrowed' it from her. She hardly ever wore it anyway, so I doubt she even know's that I took it," She confirmed.

"So I suppose you weren't interested in putting actual clothes on?" Max quipped. "Nope," replied the punk. "Besides, if we wanted to have sex again later, getting to the foreplay will be much faster!" Max let out a laugh. "Okay, okay, I see how it is."

"Anyway, can you set up the table? Pretty please?" The blunette asked, intertwining her fingers together as she imitated a pose of someone begging. Max accepted Chloe's plea as she went to set the table, placing two sets of napkins, forks, and knives. Along with getting coffee for herself and Chloe; who then also made her way into the dining area with two plates filled with bacon and eggs, and with a third plate stacked with chocolate chip pancakes smothered in maple syrup.

"Thanks for making us breakfast Chloe, it looks really tasty."

"Well, I hope it actually _tastes_ tasty," said Chloe. "God knows I hardly cook for shit." Max got herself two pancakes and took her fork, cutting off a piece of a pancake before taking a bite of the breakfast dessert. "Wowser! These are really good! Maybe even as good as Joyce's pancakes." The older teen turned her head as her mouth was blocked by a small portion of her hand; giggling at Max's comment. Max stared at Chloe with a cocked brow, confused.

"What's so funny…? Wait, did you put something in these pancakes?" "No, I find the fact that you said 'wowser,' very funny." The laughing continued. "It is a pretty silly word I guess…"

"Yes it is, and it's also extremely cute when you say it during sex." Chloe gave a wink before taking a bite of eggs and bacon. Max took a sip of her coffee, as she felt another blush arising. When she awoke, she remembered their first time, and how special it was to her; but forgot that one tiny detail. However, Max was able to recall something else as well. "Hmm… Maybe. But I could say the same thing in regards to how you moaned out 'hella' while we had sex. Or saying I did 'amazeballs.'" It was now Chloe's face that became red.


	8. Valentine's Day (Headcanon)

**AN: Just in time for Valentine's Day! Have some more NSFW content. lol**

Max's eyes widened in utter shock as she stepped into her apartment. There were bits of rose petals scattered throughout the floor, soft, classical music was to be heard, and the dining table was set with two plates filled with food, and two tall lit candles.

"Wowser… what the heck is all this?" Max asked herself.

A familiar, blue-haired troll came skipping in through the front door with a grin on her face and junk mail in her possession.

"Hey baby, welcome home," Chloe greeted as she gave her girlfriend a tender kiss on the lips.

"What's going on here?" The photographer questioned after willingly giving in to the kiss.

"Oh, um… did I go overboard?" The punk questioned.

"No, no! This looks beautiful! It's just that my Valentine's Day gift for you is _so lame_ compared to this. I just feel kind of shitty…I mean, Valentine's Day is what this is about… right?" Max then presented Chloe with the heart-shaped box of chocolates and a stuffed panda bear.

"Hell yeah, it is! And nothing you get me could ever be lame!" Chloe declared. "Thank you, you can never go wrong with Valentine's Day chocolates and the panda bear is hella cute!" She took the gifts and placed them nicely on the dining table. "I'll be sure to indulge in those chocolates later, along with my princess," Chloe finished with a wink.

Max rolled her eyes at her girlfriends flirting, calling her a 'dork.' However, it was Valentine's Day so Max figured she shouldn't take Chloe's flirting too lightly…

"Okay, we should probably eat before the food gets cold," suggested the older girl.

"Sure thing Captain Chloe," Max said, making a reference to their childhood when they would often play pirates; Chloe was always the captain. The two of them then sat down at the dining table.

"I um, I kinda burned the chicken so it may taste a little funny," Chloe admitted. "But I hope it still tastes decent. And everything else turned out, well, not burnt at least."

"It's pretty good actually," Max confirmed after she took a bite of her dinner.

"Sweet," the punk cheered. "I'm glad I pleased my cutie pie." She then reached across the table, gently pinching Max's cheek.

"You're such a dork," Max told Chloe once again as she continued eating her meal, a small grin on plastered on her face. "And by the way, thank you for doing this for me, Che. Sometimes you can be _hella_ romantic."

After dinner, the couple found themselves snuggled together on the couch, kissing and caressing each other gently. The two didn't talk very much but found themselves expressing their love with physical contact. It was then that Chloe leaned towards her lover's ear, stroking the back of her neck and began to whisper; "You know, I still have one more present for you." The rebel smirked as the words crawled out from her lips.

"And here I thought _Halloween_ was always your favorite holiday," Max replied as her spine tingled from the breath against her ear.

"It is still, but I'm starting to really like Valentine's Day now. Never cared for it much before, but dating you has made me start to care."

"Really?" Max asked.

"Yup," Chloe answered as she got off the couch. "Okay, I'm going to get your other present, so don't turn around," she instructed.

Max did as she was told and didn't turn around. However, when Chloe went into the bathroom almost straight away and was taking longer than Max anticipated, she began scrolling through her Instagram feed on her phone. When Max then heard footsteps nearing her direction; her jaw literally dropped at the sight before her. Chloe was wearing full-on lingerie; the top half was just a chest plate that was covered with small bits of glitter. It exposed a good portion of Chloe's cleavage, and was a nice, visual stimuli, but also gave Max the opportunity to use and extend her imagination. The bottom half was thigh-high stockings that connected to a thick, lacy pair of panties. The outfit was coated in ebony and brought out Chloe's pale, silky skin, and dyed hair. She twirled around, giving a girlfriend a small show as she tried to give a small peek at her assets without revealing much… for now.

"So, what do you think? Is it to your liking?" Chloe questioned.

Max gulped, scanning her lover up and down, claiming every detail with her bedroom eyes.

"Y-yeah, you look so damn gorgeous in that," Max replied nervously.

Chloe smirked as she swayed her hips, doing another small dance for her beloved before she sat on her lap, her cleavage just below Max's eyes. "Soooo, am I turning you on at all?"

"Well, I am starting to get a lady boner right now. So yes, just a little bit…" Max revealed, placing her hand on her forehead.

"Just a little bit?" Chloe asked, before pulling Max in for a passionate kiss.

"Okay, a lot actually," breathed Max in between kisses.

The older woman then gently brought Max's small hands onto the back of her legs, leaving Max frozen, unsure of what to do.

"Don't be can look _and_ touch you know," the taller girl assured.

Max began to slowly caress Chloe's leg, her eyes switching between Chloe's blue orbs and pale lips. "I just don't want to come off as a total horndog that wants to completely devour you… Even though that's exactly what I want to do…"

"And maybe that's what I want you to do too," said Chloe.

Max let out a small chuckle as her hand made its way to her girlfriend's abdomen, tracing patterns, admiring her figure. "Well, look who's the otter now."

"Hell no, I'm always the shark," Chloe stated, flinching as Max's fingertips tickled her stomach.

"Then this getup is your way of trapping me then?" Max teased.

"Maybe, guess you'll find out, won't you?"

"Mhm," Max muttered. She touched the sparkles that were on the top piece of the lingerie before kissing the part on one of Chloe's breast that was exposed. She used her other hand to feel her girlfriend's other breast under it's covering as her lips made its way to Chloe's collarbone.

"What's the point of wearing lingerie if it's just gonna come off?" Max asked as she ended up taking a slight intermission, soon returning to her job.

"I dunno… cause it's sexy?" Chloe breathed

"It is… But I kinda wanna take it off," replied the smaller woman as her face turned red, reluctant on stopping her kissing session.

"Can I put it back on later?"

"Well, I wouldn't be opposed to the idea…"

Chloe laughed before she began to remove her top. "Let's say we continue this party to the bed that's right across the room, shall we?" Her head nodding toward their shared bed.

"Let's. This is gonna be the best Valentine's Day ever," Max declared as she and Chloe made their way to the other side of the room.


	9. After the Proposal (Headcanon)

She kept admiring her hand as I rested my head on her shoulder; she would smile to herself, and then continue looking towards Lake Union. My eyes were gazing towards the same direction as hers, taking in the calming movements of the water and the tiny boats sailing along. Max once again took a short glance at her hand before laying her head on mine, using her free pinky to gently bring both of our's together. "You must really like it," I pointed. "The engagement ring."

My financeé gave me a look of slight accusation and confusion before she spoke.

"Of course I do, it's beautiful," she replied.

"Well, it looks great on you," I complimented her as I fully intertwined our fingers.

"Speaking of which," she started. "I should have known you were going to do something like this; what with you taking me out all over the place today!" Max produced a sweet smile as she gave a playful shove.

"Hey, I wanted this day to be special! I mean, I could've just proposed back at the apartment I guess. But there wouldn't have been anything leading up to it so it would've been

lame and not very romantic. Besides, my queen deserves to be spoiled rotten every now and then." I kept poking her side, resulting in an adorable flood of giggles and a swat at my hand.

"Thanks, Chloe, you're so sweet to me. You literally made this the best day of my life." She placed her small hands on my jawline as she closed the gap between us, giving me a tender kiss. I kissed back, giving just as much love to her through the kiss as she was giving to me. When we broke apart, we remained in close contact as she played with my faded blue locks.

"What about our wedding day though?" I asked. "Won't that be your best day ever?"

"Hmm," she pondered. "It'll probably be a two-way tie."

"Well, today was pretty rad. And I know the big day will be too, so I guess you're right," I said, giving her a peck on the lips. "And I think I have some ideas on where we can go for our honeymoon." A smirk appeared on my face.

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" Max asked, turning around as she leaned her back against my chest. I responded by pulling her closer to me and wrapping my arms around her as I took in her scent. Holding Max like this just reminds me of how delicate and warm she is.

"Vegas... Disneyland… Disney World maybe?" Max let out a giggle.

"You make us sound like overgrown children," she remarked. "But I suppose that's not a bad thing."

"Wait, I thought we actually _were_

overgrown children. Or maybe I'm just thinking of myself," I joked.

"No, no, it's definitely both of us. And I guess Disney World would be my number one choice since we always talked about going there one day since we were kids. But overall, it doesn't really matter to me as long as I'm with you," said Max.

"Same here," I added. "I just thought I'd throw some ideas around. But just being able to call you my _wife_

will be more than enough for me."

"Yeah, I can't believe we're actually going to be married soon," Max replied as she turned to face me. "I think it just shows how going through all of that…insanity

back in Arcadia Bay ended up being worth it…" She sounded frightened, but sincere in her words. Of course, she would be though; she's Maxine-fucking-Caulfield, time warrior, and the bravest person I know.

"You're right," I agreed. "I'd relive everything again if that's what it took to get here and now." I took Max into my arms, clinging to her grey jacket as I fully embraced her. "But we longer have to worry about the horrors anymore."

"I know, but, even after all this time," Max began when she tugged at my beanie, soon placing it on her head. "Sometimes it still feels like a dream… Being together like this." I grinned as she 'stole' my hat; she looked so hella adorable right now.

"It will still take some more time for the both of us. Although I've said this before, and I'll continue to say it forever. I'm never leaving you. We're a team," I sated.

"The best team," Max agreed as she beamed at me, the sunlight focusing on her bright smile. "I love you, Chloe."

"And I love you, Maxine Price…"


	10. Happy Birthday (Headcanon)

**AN: Happy Birthday, Chloe!**

March 11, 2007; Chloe's 13th birthday.

Her smile, brighter than the lit candles on the birthday cake. Her ocean colored eyes showed warmth, filled with joy. I took out my camera to capture the moment and the beautiful look on her face.I was a bit jealous of William since he had a Polaroid camera; I've always wanted one ever since I got into photography. It makes photographs look nostalgic and vintage, and I've always loved that. Ah, well, guess I have to use this disposable camera until I save enough money to get a polaroid. Or at least a digital I guess… I'm tired of borrowing my parent's camera. Which, by the way, I'm not allowed to take around with me.

"Alright sweetheart, make a wish," Chloe's father pressed.

Chloe nodded, closing her eyes with once again another grin on her face as she went into deep thought. "Okay, here I go!" She proclaimed, blowing out her candles. Everyone clapped their hands as the flames disappeared. Chloe bowed in response, causing everyone to let out a laugh.

"Before we cut up some cake, let's have Chloe open her presents," said Chloe's mom as she nodded towards me.

My present was on the table with a birthday card taped to it. I got it off the table and handed it to Chloe. "I hope you like it," I told her, sounding slightly nervous.

"Max, c'mon, you're my best friend! Any gift you get will me is automatically the coolest! Along with Mom and Dad's of course."

Chloe detached the card and tore open the envelope, which revealed the homemade card I did for her. It was kind of lame, and my drawing skills were nowhere near Chloe's. But I wanted to do something like that for her.

"Aw! Max, this is awesome! You drew us as pirates like when we were kids!" She let out a cute giggle before continuing on. "You even added Pogo the Pirate!" She looked over towards her snow white cat Bongo, who was stretching out on the couch.

"'To my very best friend Chloe Price,'" she read. "'Hope you have an uber cool birthday. I can't believe you're already a teenager. Guess I'll be catching up with you one day. Love, your dorky first mate.'" Chloe abandoned the card by displaying it on the table when she wrapped herself around me. I returned the embrace, enjoying her warmth. "I love the card, Max! That's another one for the scrapbook!"

"Thanks, Chloe," I replied. "But, aren't you gonna open the present?"

"Oh! Right, of course." Her attention now went towards the present as she began to the tear the wrapping paper. Chloe's eyes lit up as the present was revealed; It was another volume to a manga series that Chloe enjoyed reading. Man, Chloe is _such_ a nerd! But, it's actually one of the reasons that make her really adorable.

"This is awesome Max, thank you! More _Satoshi's Dojo Adventures_ to add to my collection," Chloe smirked.

"Yeah, to your _nerd_ collection," I teased.

"Hey, you're one to talk Caulfield," Chloe replied as she gave me a playful shove.

Chloe's dad took hold of the comic, studying the cover. "Hmm… Maybe, I should get this guy's hairstyle, and dye it blue like his too," the man joked.

Chloe giggled at her father's goofiness, wrapping an arm around him. "No way dad, you'd look so weird!"

"Really? I thought it would be cool. If this cartoon guy can pull off that hair due, why can't I?"

"Because you're not a _manga_ character dad!"

"So? I think I could pull it off. What do you think Joyce, Max?"

Chloe's mother sighed but had a smile on her face as she gave Chloe's dad a kiss on the cheek. "No hun, Chloe's right. I don't think I'd be able to recognize the man I married."

"I think it's a great idea," I proclaimed as I tried to imagine Chloe's dad trying to pull off an anime look.

"Max, don't encourage him!" Said, Chloe, as she became pouty.

"Sorry, Chlo, I'll keep my mouth shut then," I replied with a grin on my face.

Chloe's mom then left the living room saying she'd be right back and went upstairs, soon returning with a skateboard in hand. The bottom of the skateboard had a blue skull design and a red bow stuck attached to the front. "Here honey, your birthday present from your father and I." She gave Chloe a warm smile as she handed her the gift. Chloe beamed at the present, hugging and thanking her parents, telling them that it was a skateboard she had wanted forever.

"I think Max and I will try this bad boy out," Chloe announced as she gave me a devilish grin.

"No way," I responded. "You can ride the skateboard all you want, but you're not getting me on it. I'll just be on the sidelines taking pictures." I had no intention of falling on my ass or scraping my knees.

"Suit yourself, hippie. Now, let's go before it gets dark!"

"Wait, what about your cake?" Chloe's mom called as we just reached the front door. "And bring your shoulder and knee pads, along with a helmet!"

Chloe looked over at me and rolled her eyes. However, she couldn't help but smile at her mom's concern for her. "Don't worry mom, I'll be sure to bring them! And we'll have cake later!" Chloe then turned to look at me, telling me how she was actually going to ditch the pads and helmet but will eat the cake later, whispering while telling me. Of course, that was something she'd plan on doing.

"Oh, and Chloe, just one more thing!" Chloe's dad stepped into the entryway, bringing Chloe's mom with him. "Happy Birthday Chloe," they said in unison.

"Thanks, mom, thanks, dad," my best friend replied. Looking at her parents with love and gratitude.

Chloe had no choice but to at least bring the helmet with her.

After Chloe skated around the driveway and I took pictures, we went into her backyard as soon as dusk made its way through. We lay on the grass and watched the fireflies flash their beams as they flew around the area. Chloe locked our hands together, causing my chest to pound.

"This was the best birthday ever," she announced.

I chortled, turning my head to face her. "You say that every year."

"I know… But I really mean it this time. And you being here for my birthday always makes it special," my friend told me.

"Chloe, I'll always be here with you. Especially on your birthday." I gave her a gentle poke to her stomach.

"I know you will. We'll always be best friends and we'll always be together," Chloe confirmed.

"Yeah… a lot of things change, but we won't," I said. "Never…"

I then got out my camera and decided to capture the moment. I tightened the connection between our hands, making my chest pound even harder.

A flash erupted from the camera…

Chloe looked so peaceful as she slept that I almost didn't want to wake her; but rather just watch her sleep away soundly. I leaned in, giving her a tender kiss on the lips; She soon woke up and responded to the kiss. Her kiss was sloppy, probably from her barely being awake. But it was also filled with love and affection.

"Hey, 'morning Max," Chloe greeted. Her face groggy, but friendly; and her fading blue hair in fits of knots and curls.

"And good morning to you too, my precious buttercup." I grabbed the breakfast tray and handed it to her.

"Oooh! An omelet, yum!"

"Yup, a bacon omelet, just how you like it," I said.

"And what's this cute little box here?" Chloe questioned, examining it.

"Your present of course," I responded as if stating the obvious.

"Hm? I thought the omelet was the gift. Would've been perfectly content either way though."

"As if! I'm not _that_ lame," I joked.

"Relax, baby, it was only a joke," she chuckled. "So, can I open it now?"

"Of course."

Chloe then scarfed down her omelet and gulped all of her orange juice, clearly enjoying the meal. She really was like the big bad wolf whenever she got super hungry. Or it could've been that she just wanted to open the present.

"Okay, let's see what we've got here," said Chloe as she began to untie the ribbon that kept the box sealed. She soon pulled out a sparkling silver necklace, a stunning blue butterfly hung at the end as a charm, completing the piece of jewelry.

"I know… You're not really into that kind of jewelry," I began. "And I know I've told you that story before of how I saw that blue butterfly in the girl's bathroom when Nathan, you know…" I cut the sentence off, turning towards something new. "Anyway, because of what happened right after I saw that butterfly, including when I discovered my powers, I also think of you when I see it. And this necklace was no exception. I just thought it would look really nice on you. And it goes well with your blue hair, even though it's starting to fade again."

"Thank you, Max, this necklace is beautiful," Chloe said.

"So… you like it?" I asked.

"I love it," confirmed Chloe as she placed the necklace around her, clipping the back to hold it in place. "How does it look? Probably look like shit right now since I just woke up and all."

"No, you look beautiful. The necklace looks even better now with you wearing it."

"You don't have to lie to me Max," Chloe joked.

"Chloe, you _always_ look beautiful to me. No matter how kept or unkept you are."

She leaned towards me, placing a peck on my nose. "Dork."

"You're a dork too," I pointed out, taking the butterfly charm and examining it once again.

"I can't believe that a little butterfly played a huge part in all of this," said Chloe. She placed her hands on top of mine as I continued to hold the charm.

"I know, it's one of a kind, just like you." Chloe brushed a hand along my brown locks, soon bringing us closer together so we could kiss. I melted as soon as her lips brushed against mine; not wanting it to end.

"Happy 24th Birthday Chloe…"


End file.
